μ δ κ
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Essai sur le Rêve : "Road se fiche bien des propriétés de l'opium, les médicinales comme les autres. La seule qui l'intéresse, elle tire dessus depuis des années. Road n'est pas scientifique, Road est consommatrice since aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne (plaisanterie ironique à propos de son jeune âge). Substance divine, billet pour un direct réalité pourrie-ciel et au-delà."


Bonjour mes amours !

Je vous ai concocté là un OS bien joli et pas très joyeux sur Road. Encore une tournée sur les nanas badass de la série. Et vous savez combien j'aime Road. On m'a jour donné le mot opium au détour d'une conversation, et depuis je ne pouvais plus m'arracher cette idée de la tête.

Comme je suis pas vache, je vous laisse une grande liberté d'interprétation : ce texte peut-être vu comme un UA, ou bien une préquelle à l'adoption de Neah au sein des Noah ; on peut y voir un grand registre fantastique avec le doute de la réalité, ou bien s'arrêter au merveilleux des pouvoirs des Noah dans le canon. Choisissez votre point de vue !

**Warnings habituels : Présence de drogue (très très beaucoup), de sexe implicite, d'auto-mutilation, et de violence.**

Écrit au doux son du générique de début (opening) de l'animé _Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_.

Pour les points compliqués/incompréhensibles/citations diverses au fil du texte, rendez-vous à la note de fin !

PS bisounours : La drogue, c'est pas bien ! La scarification non plus ! (L'auteur n'ayant expérimenté aucun des deux, bien évidemment)

* * *

**μ δ κ**

**(+ OP4 mais celui-là est un personnage d'arrière plan)**

* * *

« On dit qu'ils sont doux et paisibles pourvu qu'on ne les réveille pas dans le moment où le sommeil leur est nécessaire, ou qu'on ne les prive point du poison lent dont ils ne peuvent plus se passer, car alors il n'est point d'excès dont ils ne soient capables. »

Potocki, Voyage en Turquie.

* * *

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Bouffée inhalée, fumée ambiante, brume lourde sur la pièce, brouillard total sur ses pensées.

Road ouvre les yeux, aspire lentement l'oxygène, les referme.

Difficulté à respirer ; réminiscence de l'air pesant. Association d'idées : sable, désert, tissu enroulé autour de la bouche, eau précieuse qui rarement sort de la gourde pour rafraîchir la gorge assoiffée, soleil éclatant, chaleur de plomb. Sentiment d'être accompagnée, volonté de fer, détermination à aller jusqu'au bout, besoin de survivre, envie d'en voir plus.

Souffle qui vide les poumons.

Pyramides. Ziggurats. Jardins flottants. Grandeur. _Versus_ : auto-abandon à la décadence. Babylone. Tour de Babel. Impulsion d'aller plus haut, quoi que que ça veuille dire, où que ça mène. Pouvoir, renommée. Égocentrisme, trop-plein d'orgueil, oubli des siens. Condescendance, complaisance, mépris. Présences effacées ; peut-être là, peut-être non.

Inspiration subite, ouverture brusque des paupières, haut du corps qui se relève soudain. Pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

Eau. Gigantesque étendue d'eau, océan sans fin, mort bleue. Inondation ; noyade. Suppression massive de l'erreur humaine. Solitude ; immensité. Monde nouveau opposition monde perdu (paradis, voir : pile : anges-perfection omniprésente ; face : agonie-mort inévitable. paradis perdu, voir : Éden, voir : péché originel, voir : Homme égal échec au premier chef. Échec, voir : gommer les défauts ou jeter le dessin, choix validé : élimination). Inceste, impuissance mais ivresse du pouvoir illimité – du moins le croit-on. Création volontaire, bien orchestrée, organisée. Projet _Humanité 2.0_

Tâtonnement précipités autour du corps. Identification du lapin en peluche et de la boîte de sucreries. Relâchement soulagé. Dépôt d'un bonbon sur la langue ; fermeture de la bouche. Mouvement vers le bas ; épaules qui touchent à nouveau la couchette, tête reposée sur la veste placée là à cet effet.

Enroulement des doigts autour de la fine longe de bois. Aspiration avide. Arrêt de la respiration, volonté de garder chaque atome ingéré jusqu'au bout. Impératif de recracher, réflexe de survie. Points blancs devant les yeux, mal de crâne. Pas grave : on y voit déjà rien avec toute cette fumée.

Souvenir aigu ; mémoire floue. Soutien des Autres. Frères, sœurs, silhouettes asexuées plantées tout près. Mains agiles, jambes arquées, visages vides, cous longs, torses puissants, bras forts. Anonymat. Pas d'identité nécessaire, le pouvoir et la mémoire suffisent. Même sang, crie l'esprit collectif.

Entrecroisement des mains sous le menton, sourire béat, expression extatique.

Orgasme chimique.

Opium.

…

…

…

Fumée-jolie. Illusion d'un inconnu debout. Un quelqu'un. Forme onirique demandeuse, rêve amoureux qui s'enracine aux tripes, hallucination sévère parlante, irréalité qui babille.

Oh. C'est _vraiment_ quelqu'un.

« Vous êtes Road ? »

_-in the excitement of my opium dreams, I would call aloud upon her name-_

Les doigts fins écartent la chemise blanche avec violence ; trois boutons sautent. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout : pour sortir les seins ouverts à l'air du soir, de toute façon... L'humain-quelque chose-qu'est-il? a un geste de recul qu'il ne parvient pas à censurer ; aussitôt le sourire prédateur s'étale à tout le visage. Road sourit, veut mordre, montre les dents en bon petit fauve inapprivoisé ; envie d'arracher sa peau à celui qui vient interrompre son extase.

Sourire sardonique, sourire menaçant, sourire encourageant, sourire ambigu. Mais faut sourire. Hé, on est un minimum civilisé, ici !

La poitrine dévoilée montre quatre lettres masquée. Cicatrices ouvertes, abécédaire tronqué, indices réécrits encore et encore. R-O-A-D. Couteau, ongle, métal, os. Tracés irréguliers ou maîtrisés, ronds ou pointus (carrés), vieux ou récents, blancs ou rosés (carmin), superposés.

_Self-mutilation_, scarification, blessure auto-générée. Jouissance de la douleur. Plaie rouverte jour après jours, pour le plaisir de se marquer soit-même ; preuve de la possession de son corps ; réminiscence d'une vision de l'os blanc une fois la lame enthousiaste était dirigée par la main qui ne tenait pas la bouffarde fumant tranquille. Souvenir amusé de la première fois où, la lame à la main, on hésitait à agir vraiment ; où il a fallut l'aide généreuse d'opium-ami pour y parvenir. Des fois suivantes, où, accueillant la souffrance avec délectation, on s'empressait à accomplir le geste bientôt rituel sans anesthésie – la fumée est le plus souvent un privilège d'après-sang versé.

_-j'étais si fondu dans le vague, si absent de moi-même, si débarrassé de moi, cet odieux témoin qui vous accompagne partout-_

Ça fait peur, hein ? Si la visiteuse avait pas pissé dans son froc à cause du sourire, l'inscription a du avoir raison d'elle. Qui de sain d'esprit apprécie ce spectacle ? Qui n'en est pas intimement dégoûté ? Eh bien, Road. Sauf que pour la lucidité-conscience-normale, on peut repasser. Road fonctionne à la poussière bénite, court sur l'opiacé, se shoote six à dix-sept fois par jour parce que son cerveau veut s'éjecter de sa cavité cérébrale, se faire la malle et voler jusqu'en Orient.

D'où provient la substance divine, billet pour un direct réalité pourrie-ciel et au-delà. Expériences ésotériques, exotisme fascinant devenant bien vite omniprésent dès qu'on dit pourquoi pas essayer mais une fois c'est tout. Tout ramène à l'inconnu si éloigné mais juste à quelques contrées de distance. C'est rigolo, tiens.

« Ouais. »

C'est une voix vachement rauque. Profonde, vieille. Tabac-alcool-opium. _Ça__ va te ruiner la santé chérie mais j'ai pas de santé __et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle sérieux la vie en soit ruine la santé__._

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Timbre hostile. Envie de tirer à nouveau sur la pipe magique.

mu delta kappa

Neurotransmetteurs. Béatitude-besoin, endormissement-détente-myosis, analgésie supraspinales-déformation de la respiration-félicité-dépendance. Dynorphines, enképhalines, endorphines, endomorphines.

Road se fiche bien des propriétés de l'opium, les médicinales comme les autres. La seule qui l'intéresse, elle tire dessus depuis des années. Road n'est pas scientifique, Road est consommatrice _since_ aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, sans jamais avoir stimulé le nocicepteur. Pas trop facile de déterminer son âge, elle, elle s'en rappelle pas : information inutile – information utiles : comment respirer, manger, prénom, localisation, quelle quantité de son grand amour envoie dans les étoiles, quelle quantité tue inévitablement.

(_Dans le sommeil, ce voyage aventureux de tous le soirs, il y a quelque chose de positivement miraculeux ; c'est un miracle dont la ponctualité a émoussé le mystère._)

Manque, déjà. Sale putain, hurle l'esprit, casse-toi, laisse-moi repartir !

« Campbell, se présente l'insistante. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis ici dans le but de faire des recherches sur les personnes de votre famille, et je pense que vous pourriez m'être utile, mademoiselle Kamelot.

– Où tu vois un Kamelot sur mes seins, connasse ? C'est écrit Road, tu sais pas lire ? » rétorque gorge papier de verre.

Si ça se trouve, c'est pas une femelle, en fait. Dur dur de voir ses mamelles dans la pénombre blanchâtre du fumoir, plus l'esprit va pas très droit concentration concentration mais _fuck_ pas possible de se concentrer (et puis pour quoi faire?). On décide de rester sur la présomption féminine vu que c'est incroyablement insultant pour un homme qu'on suppute qu'il n'aie pas de phallus, sinon dans le mille les insultes sont appropriées.

« Vous êtes Rêve, je cherche Sagesse, »

Vision irréelle.

Odeur de pisse, bâtisse miséreuse, loques jadis colorées. Égypte. Éclat de lune sur le verre. Sorcière, hurlent les hommes ; je ne fais que dispenser quelques conseils, rétorque sa sœur. Peut-être frère, quelle importance ? Lourde écharpe turban, motifs flèches identiques en ordre strict. _Par là_. Un œil, deux yeux, trois yeux. Deux autres petits sur les côtés du front. _Je vois tout_. Sœur de vieillesse, mémoire de l'Ancienne Humanité, discernement confus tiré de l'expérience des siècles et des années. Serpent conjoint enroulé autour du ventre. Épiderme sombre ; pilosité livide.

« Jugement, »

Deux bandes blancs sur noir. Deux poids deux mesures rendu faux : infinité de poids et autant de mesures. Lambris d'or, eau limpide à profusion, parfum de luxe omniprésent ; dénonciation du notable européens. Longue-large lame exempte de garde et de poignée, symbolisation du choix de l'empoigner pour blesser tuer punir qui entraîne irrémédiablement des conséquences, sœur de décisions aléatoires. Lanière blanche ceinte sur l'estomac, ceintures obscures serrant les biceps, torse et bas-ventre vulnérables ; semi-liberté déterminée par un facteur extérieur.

« Plaisir, »

Mouvements déliés, membres optimisés à dessein, érotisme du geste. Beauté universelle, séduction implicite. Philosophie simpliste : profiter-profiter-profiter. Eau qui roule sur la peau, saveur fruitée dégustée par les papilles, effluve délicat d'agrumes, mélodie enchanteresse dont sont bercés les tympans, paysage de verdure lumineuse. Hédonisme poussé à son _climax_ par l'enfant sybaritique d'un quelconque sultan. Peau hâlée, cheveu ombreux, courbes pleines et inversées ; narguilé au bord des lèvres rondes. Sensualité intemporelle, objectivation du corps et des symboles, bonheur de la vapeur. Sœur de fumée.

« Pouvoir, »

Charisme étouffant, supériorité écrasante, mal-être inné causé par la Présence. Ensemble puissance brute volonté absolue. Possibilités enrayées uniquement par le manque d'imagination et de motivation, capacité à mener à bien n'importe quel projet pourvu qu'on _focus_ dessus. Rouages, planification, ingénierie. Travail de petites mains, organisation infinitésimalement précise, perfectionnisme obsessionnel. Œuvre de l'ombre derrière le génie, amour profond de la famille. Honte du Grand Échec malgré le succès du Navire, constante remise en question. Couverture protectrice des regards réprobateurs ou trop curieux. Sœur d'inquiétude.

« Luxure, »

Cyprine-sperme mêlés, sensation transpiration humidité gluante, nécessité d'effacer les preuves avant d'enchaîner. Ambiance glauque, dizaines de silhouettes féminines, soumission devant la Reine. Autre monde, autre temps : courtisane occidentale libertine ; actualité : pièce maîtresse de la maisonnée. Bijoux dorés, tissus léger, impression factice de luxe. Ivresse du mélange drogue beauté puissant ascendant. Étoile du bordel, ouverte lubricité, posture lascive en attendant celui qui suit. Volupté promise, accomplissement dans le coït, jouissance artificielle. Peau d'albâtre, norme du charnel-sexuel-libidineux, chevelure de citron ou de nuit. Sœur de manipulation.

« Lien, »

Un et deux et deux et un. Importance du partage. Opportunité d'être : frères, jumeaux, amants, amis (les meilleurs amis qui existent), ennemis (deux saloperies de Némésis)... Importance d'être à deux. On ne va nulle part tout seul. Deux menottes fines enroulées l'une dans l'autre, quatre prunelles qui s'adorent, esprits aux raisonnements différents pour une finalité identique. Importance de l'Autre. Émotion grandissante à l'égard de l'autre partie de soi, fierté amour possessivité, souvenir de vécus (moments d'émotions comme d'hilarité). Chevauchée à cru dans les plaines du Centre-Sud américain, l'une blonde, l'autre brune. Sœurs d'âmes.

« Miséricorde... »

Bonté originelle, additionnée à une rage envers vie et fatalité. Détermination fantastique à tout faire pour obtenir de quoi aider les autres, pour pouvoir les achever ; éviter la souffrance de l'autre. D'abord, offre d'eau et de nourriture. Privation sous le dur soleil d'Afrique, pour donner ses ressources à plus nécessiteux. Puis désillusion. Adolescence blasée, découverte des nombreux moyens de tuer. Mentalité aiguë : la mort évite la douleur aux blessés, et les futures douleurs aux bien portants. Jeune fille trop généreuse devient meurtrière sans remords. Peau sombre, poil crépu, bouche lippue. Muscles de fer, courbes invisibles, devise sinistre. Sœur de cynisme.

« Je suis très intéressé par votre famille, voyez-vous. Les Noah me fascinent. Eux, leurs origines, leurs pouvoirs, leurs buts, leurs opposants et leurs adjuvants... »

Flash.

Sang dans la nuit, rouge sur noir. Uniforme à la croix de rosaire, noyade carmine. Meurtre béat, félicité de la torture, combats invraisemblablement longs au terme desquels mort sauvage. Guerre nominée sainte par des ignorants. C'est la bataille des générations, des riches humains hautains contre le vieux clan Noé qui se faisait petit. Douze versions d'elle différentes à la même volonté. Détruire Dieu, détruire Dieu, détruire Dieu.

Mort des ennemis.

Mort, disparition, envol de la conscience une première fois. Absence de deux cent ans, retour dans le corps d'une autre, incompréhension, surprise devant cette habilité imprévue. Volonté toujours de _détruire Dieu _mais plus la puissance nécessaire. Absence d'Adam, de beaucoup. Ils reviennent petit à petit, heureusement, et elle veille sur eux, mais Adam reste une plaie entre eux.

_Qui est Adam ?_

Saisie brusque de la pipe de bois, abandon des possession sur place. Road plonge sur le côté de son assaillant, passe entre les jambes de l'une des victimes de l'addiction, court vers la sortie de la fumerie, saute, vole à travers les nuées opalescentes. Le trésor protégé par les doigts roule par terre lors d'un choc contre un corps étranger. Par instinct, le corps s'incline et la met aussitôt de nouveau à l'abri dans le creux de la main.

Longues mèches brunes, nez droit, yeux calmes, traits caucasiens. L'homme attrape son poignet pour se dire Mana. Yeux qui roulent inhumainement dans les orbites, recherche hystérique d'une voie de secours, panique amplifiée par la poigne de l'adversaire. A droite, rouge. Sang. Non, pas sang : cheveux vermeille, duvet sur le menton, lunettes dorées, deux prunelles marrons railleuses. Bouche narquoise annonce Marian.

Le premier la lâche, sous un rire moqueur de cheveux vermeille, lorsque le long couteau à la taille est tiré (la longe de bonheur est dans le même mouvement consciencieusement rangé à la ceinture), pointé vers l'ennemi sans tremblement aucun. Mèches brunes la désarme hélas calmement, sur une plaisanterie ironique à propos de son jeune âge, et la réponse de Campbell, derrière elle, n'est perçue que dans un état second : elle est avertissement contre ses sept mille ans d'existence. La remarque est effrayante : nul souvenir n'encense ces paroles, seules des visions vivantes en couleur sous les fumerolles blanches. Difficulté de retrouver la réalité du rêve.

_-I sometimes seemed to have lived for 70 or 100 years in one night; nay, sometimes had feelings representative of a millennium passed in that time, or, however, of a duration far beyond the limits of any human experience-_

Terreur, dissimulée – mal cachée – mais présente. Épouvante galopante, adrénaline intense brûlant les veines, force surhumaine déployée à s'échapper – dans la dynamique d'un animal enfermé et oppressé.

Chute, réception douloureuse sur le coccyx, convulsions irrépressibles sous la frayeur.

Avec une douceur inattendue, Campbell attrape le bras droit et relève le corps entier jusqu'à le poser debout ; décide incongrûment de rendre l'arme dans un geste élégant. Détente subite – le belligérant n'agit pas de la sorte, et s'il le fait, cette débauche de beauté dans le geste est opportunité de prendre l'avantage. Campbell en profite pour caser (sous les regards approbateurs de ses deux acolytes, bras croisés et sourires malicieux) :

« Je connais déjà plus ou moins la localisation des autres, mais j'ai grand besoin de vous pour trouver ceux que je vous ai listé. Et, de manière générale, pour les rallier. »

La reprise du contrôle de la conversion est plaisante. Bien sûr, le ratio reste inégal : une contre trois ; mais on se demande en quoi l'égalité des forces a jamais compté : c'est la technique, la technologie qui importe ; or, l'esprit collectif hurle _puissance-pouvoir_ à son oreille, et_ rien n'est plus facile à tuer qu'un humain, tu es tellement plus forte, plus douée, tu as ton Rêve !_

Insidieusement, la main se glisse jusqu'à la ceinture, et dégaine la pipe adorée pour la glisser entre les lèvres rondes.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Entrelacement des doigts autour du manche divin, tête qui part en arrière, bouffée de joie pure. Euphorie.

Carburant prodigué soudain, activité cérébrale brusquement amplifiée.

Campbell, affiliés : Sequitur victoria forteis ; Fortune le veut ; Marbu mhiann leinn ; True to the end. NE OBLIVISCARIS. Particularités : puissant clan des Highlands, production de whisky, duché offert par la royauté anglaise... Conclusion : rien d'utile ou d'efficient.

La lame coincée dans la main gauche vient inconsciemment gratter les croûtes sur la poitrine, rouvrir aussitôt les lettres sanglantes de son identité.

« J'ai pas de famille, et pas de raison de faire quoi que ce soit pour un cul-terreux d'humain. T'as un prénom, toi ? »

Respiration calme, capture de chaque particule d'opium, ramollissement du corps (la tension disparaît tout à fait).

La posture reste provocatrice, presque séductrice. Sûre de ses capacités, sûre de sa maîtrise de la situation, sûre que ce qui est coincé entre les lèvres est ce qui tient en vie.

L'ennemi n'est plus si près, d'un coup. Il est si loin qu'on ne pourrait l'atteindre à moins de courir pendant des heures. La réponse est attendue depuis longtemps, depuis des heures, et on décide alors de changer d'avis.

_(Le bon sens nous dit que les choses de la terre n'existent que bien peu, et que la vraie réalité n'est que dans les rêves.)_

Envie toujours aussi viscérale de tirer une bouffée de pavot somnifère.

« Nan, réponds pas, fous-moi la paix, dégages et laisse-moi Rêver. »

C'est alors seulement que la réponse arrive, que la réponse surprend en pleine sortie magistrale.

« Neah. Mon prénom. »

_Ah._

* * *

Sourire : « Vous avez insulté la race des humains en vous catégorisant au-dessus d'eux, savez-vous ? »

* * *

Nouveau saignement imprévu. Front, peau, yeux. Noir, gris, doré. Nouvelle sublimation, découverte du corps changé. Regard qui se pose sur les mains, incrédulité devant la sensation de force absolue qui roule à travers tous les membres.

Coup d'œil sceptique à la pipe d'opium.

* * *

Quart d'heure explications :

L'opium provoque des hallucinations, un sentiment d'extase, mais aussi des troubles de la respiration, une forte dépendance physique et psychologique, une diminution des besoins alimentaires, et plusieurs autres effets néfastes. Pour les plus intéressés, je vous invite à explorer la page Wikipedia à ce sujet.

mu (μ), delta (δ) et kappa (κ) sont les trois principaux récepteurs opiacés (qui reçoivent les stimulations de l'opium). L'OP4 est le quatrième récepteur opiacé, sur lequel se concentrent la plupart des effets négatifs, d'où le terme de nocirécepteur (ou de récepteur nociceptif). De nouveau, Wikipedia est d'une grande aide pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

Pour ce qui concerne les Campbell : Le Clan Campbell est un des plus puissants et anciens clans d'Écosse, dont une des branches produit le célèbre whisky Campbell, et dont la devise est _Ne Obliviscaris_, le latin pour "N'oubliez pas" (pour les lecteurs de Potentialité Y, je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et que ça fait un sacré choc). _Sequitur victoria forteis_ (littéralement : La victoire suit le brave), _Fortune le veut_, _Marbu mhiann leinn_ (littéralement : Comme nous le désirerions) et _True to the end_ (littéralement : Honnête (vrai) jusqu'au bout) sont les devises de branches inférieures souvent considérées comme sous-devises.

« Le bon sens nous dit que les choses de la terre n'existent que bien peu, et que la vraie réalité n'est que dans les rêves. » et « Dans le sommeil, ce voyage aventureux de tous le soirs, il y a quelque chose de positivement miraculeux ; c'est un miracle dont la ponctualité a émoussé le mystère. » sont des citations de l'essai Les Paradis artificiels de Charles Baudelaire, où celui-ci décrit l'effet de la drogue sur le poète, et le lien entre eux.

« _I sometimes seemed to have lived for 70 or 100 years in one night; nay, sometimes had feelings representative of a millennium passed in that time, or, however, of a duration far beyond the limits of any human experience._ » est une citation de Thomas de Quincey dans son autobiographie Confession d'un mangeur d'opium. Traduction approximative : Je semblais parfois avoir vécu 70 ou 100 ans en une nuit ; et même, j'avais parfois le sentiment qu'un millénaire était passé en ce temps, ou, enfin, d'une durée bien loin derrière la limite de toute expérience humaine.

« J'étais si fondu dans le vague, si absent de moi-même, si débarrassé de moi, cet odieux témoin qui vous accompagne partout. » vient de la nouvelle Le Club des hachichins de Théophile Gautier. L'auteur utilise alors le récit pour décrire le délire béat puis le cauchemar qui suit lors de la prise de haschich (résine de cannabis).

_« In the excitement of my opium dreams, [...] I would call aloud upon her name_ » (Traduction approximative : Dans l'excitation/le délire de mes rêves d'opium, j'appellerais à haute voix son nom) est tiré de la nouvelle Ligeia d'Egdar Allan Poe. Dans celle-ci, le narrateur épouse Ligeia, une jeune et belle noble, qui meurt bientôt de maladie. Sa seconde épouse est victime de phénomènes surnaturels qui provoquent une telle angoisse qu'elle tombe malade et meurt. Le narrateur, en veillant le cadavre, est spectateur de résurrections et de morts subites successives, jusqu'au petit matin, où le corps se relève sous l'apparence de Ligeia._  
_


End file.
